Please Remember Me
by Glow of the Blue Moon
Summary: Sora and Namine were the best of friends. They did everything together. But something made Namine have to leave him, and her only wish was that he'd remember her. When she comes back a few years later, and he doesn't remember her, she is heartbroken. Will she find a way to make him remember, or were they never meant to be? SoraxNamine
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it**

**Author's Note: This is my first SoraxNamine fanfiction, so um... yeah.**

**Prologue**

**Namine's POV**

I saw him sound asleep next to me. We were at his house, and I was sleeping over. We've been best friends since before we were in school, so our parents don't care if we spend the night at each other's houses. They assume that we have no romantic feelings for each other too, or else "we would've made a move." I think our parents are kind of stupid though. I really like him. Like, like him. Do I have to say it? Okay...

I'm in love with him. There! I said it. I think that he's the sweetest thing ever, and I love him so much!

I sighed carefully and reached my hand over to his face. He looked so peaceful like that. I brushed his bangs carefully out of his eyes and leaned down.

"Sora... I just want you to know that I love you. More than anything in the world. I wish that I could stay with you forever, but I can't. If I stay, you could get hurt. I just don't want you to be hurt because of me, so... I'm saying goodbye. I just have one favor to ask of you. Please, remember me." I said, bending down and planting a kiss on his forehead. I wished I could've stayed like that forever, but I had to go.

I walked over to his window and climbed onto the window sill.

"Goodbye, Sora."


	2. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note: Don't worry Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016. I like the advice anyway! Namine wishes that they could be romantic faster! Anyway, I would like some ideas on how Sora forgot Namine. I'm not sure yet, so I'd like your ideas!**

**Chapter 1: Missing**

**Normal POV**

Sora walked to school slowly, his two best friends at his side. Kairi and Riku were talking a lot. He didn't really care though. They never seemed to talk about things that he liked anyway.

It always felt like there was something missing from his life. Something very important.

"Sora? Hello? Destiny Islands to Sora!" Sora snapped out of it and saw Kairi looking at him.

"Huh?" Sora asked. Kairi giggled.

"You were daydreaming again. We're at school, Sora." Kairi giggled.

Sora laughed, but he didn't find it funny at all. He felt like a big part of his life was missing. Something, or some_one _very important.

"Let's go!" Kairi said, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the doors.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I looked around the room in sadness. Where was he? Did he not realize that I needed to be rescued?

"Oh sweetheart. You do know that he doesn't care about you, right? He forgot you!" Larxene spat sarcastically. I bent my head.

"He will remember! Just give him some time..." I whispered the last part.

Truth was though, I had no idea if he did remember me. Maybe he did forget me... I hope he didn't... I loved him... he couldn't forget! Could he?

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I hate my life. Hate it! My best friend is hurt inside, yet I can't help him. Of course I know that he's hurt inside! He's my best friend! What can I do to help him?

"Kairi! Please pay attention!" My teacher, Aerith Gainsborough, said.

I looked at her and began to focus. A little.

The bell rung and school was out for the day. I walked outside and looked around. All I wanted was to be with Sora and Riku.

"Sora!" I called as I saw my spiky-haired friend. He walked over to me.

"Where's Riku?" I asked.

"He said he was going to go home, then meet us at the park." Sora said.

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Sure." So we walked to the park.

Autumn leaves covered the cold ground. Children screamed and played around on the play structure. I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. We walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Sora, I know something's up with you. What is it?" I asked. I couldn't help it, I was curious.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Sora, I know you well enough to know that you're lying. Just tell me!" I said.

"Fine... There's this... emptiness inside me... and I don't know how to fill it in." Sora said.

"What's the emptiness?" I asked.

"It just feels like there's something missing... some_one_ missing." He said.

I was thoroughly confused.

"What do you think is missing?" I asked, still not quite getting it.

"I don't know..." He whispered. He seemed really depressed about it. I missed the happy Sora, not this Sora.

"But something... is definitely missing." He said.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 1 for you. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016  
MoonLitSparklesofTwilight  
**


	3. Painful Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I see those flaws now that you mention it. I'll try my hardest to fix most of them, but I might not be able to. Hey, nobody's perfect. But about that one flaw how she was trapped even though she ran away, the prologue stated how she had to leave so that Sora wouldn't get hurt. She expects him to know that she is gone, and for him to come find her.**

**Chapter 2: Painful Freedom**

**Namine's POV**

I walked slowly down the hall of the deep black prison I was in. Did he forget me? Or did he just not care about my safety? Did he know I was missing? Why? Those were the only questions that I could ask myself.

"Namine, where do you think you're going?" I froze. Mom was out to get me again.

"Larxene, your daughter is not an issue right now. Come on!" Marluxia called. My mom scowled at me before walking away. That brought back memories.

_Flashback_

"Namine, let's go." Mom said firmly.

"Do we have to? I want to stay here, with Sora." I said.

"Yes. We have to leave. Marluxia told me that our cover was blown, and the police were looking for us." Larxene explained.

"Mom, you and the organization got caught, but what about me? Can't I just stay here? You can tell Sora's parents that you have to go on a business trip. They'll let me stay with them for sure!" I suggested.

"Not happening, Namine." I sighed. Mom wasn't going to change her mind. I picked up my suitcase and followed mom out the door.

Warm summer nights. My favorite. I saw the sun setting just below the horizon. I was about to leave everything I knew behind. The thing that hurt the most was that...

I was leaving Sora behind.

* * *

I walked slowly behind my mother into the organization's building.

"Ah, Larxene. You have finally arrived with your daughter. All we are waiting for now is Axel and his daughter. He plans to be as late as possible." Marluxia said. I was one of the only two kids who had a parent in the organization.

"Okay. Go find your room, Namine." Larxene said.

"But-" I started. My mom scowled at me. I walked away.

_End Flashback_

I looked around. Nobody was watching me. For the first time since I arrived here so many years ago, I was alone. This was my chance! I could escape, and find Sora! I ran to the doors and left the building behind.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sora walked to school slowly, Riku at his side. Kairi hadn't met them earlier. She had texted Riku and told him that she was sick though. Riku didn't talk much. Sora didn't want to talk. It all worked out.

Sora arrived at his locker and got his books, before walking off to his class. He sat at his desk and put his head on the table. Until he noticed the white sandals resting on the ground under the desk next to his.

Sora picked his head up and looked next to him. A blonde haired girl with blue eyes was staring at him and giggling. She wore a white dress with white sandals. She was kind of pale.

"Did you miss me, Sora?" She asked. Sora was confused.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" Sora asked. The girl got even paler. She stopped giggling and frowned. A tear was starting to form in her eye.

"Y-you mean you don't r-remember me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." Sora said. The girl was on the verge of tears.

"I finally get my freedom, and come home to this." She whispered.

Sora had a horrible feeling that he broke her heart.


	4. Hurting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updating! I've been very busy with school lately. Luckily it's almost out! Anyway, the story is going to have Namine flashbacks to show more of why that broke her heart so much. Just be patient and all answers will come... I hope.**

**Chapter 3: Hurting**

Sora walked slowly home from school. He had the worst feeling that he broke that girl's heart. But he didn't even know her! He shouldn't feel upset because he didn't know her. Right?

Sora sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do. She was obviously heartbroken, but what could he do? He didn't know her!

"Sora!" Sora turned around to see Riku walking his way. Sora waited for his best friend.

"You seem upset. What's up?" Riku asked.

"Well, there was this new girl at school with blonde hair. She asked me if I missed her, and I asked her if I should've known her. She started crying." Sora said.

"Oh, the new girl? She was kind of cute. Too... light to be my type though. So, how do you know her?" Riku asked.

"I don't know her!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then why did she think that you did?" Riku asked, confused.

"I don't know! She just said that she finally got her freedom, only to come home to this." Sora said.

"So she lived somewhere where she didn't have freedom... wait, she said come _home? _You mean that this girl lived here before?" Riku asked, totally confused at this point.

"I guess." Sora mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to Kairi's house to see if she's feeling better. You coming?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sora said, walking to Kairi's house with his best friend. Little did he know, but nearby, a young blonde haired girl was watching the scene, crying.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I cried as I watched Sora. I miss him, yet he has no idea who I am. Letting the tears slip made me feel better. But watching him talk about Kairi hurt me. He must've had a crush on her. Did he know how much trouble I went through to reach him?

**Flashback (Normal POV)**

"Well, all in all, for progress, Axel and his daughter are going to leave next week to come here. That's all the progress we have, so I guess you can all go early." Marluxia said, dismissing the meeting. Larxene went to check on her daughter, who had been guarded by one of their servants.

"Namine." Larxene said.

"Yes?" Namine asked, looking up at her mother.

"Axel and his daughter will be hear next week." Larxene informed.

"Okay. When are we going home?" Namine asked eagerly.

"This is home." Larxene said.

"But... home is where your heart is! And my heart's not here..." Namine said softly.

"Well, it will be eventually. There is someone I want you to meet though. Namine, meet our youngest member, Roxas." Larxene said, stepping aside to show a boy with blonde, spiky hair.

Namine froze. He looked like Sora! He had the same blue eyes and had spiky hair... wrong color and style, but still spiky hair.

"Um... hi?" Namine said hesitantly.

"Hey." Roxas said, quietly.

Namine didn't like him. He was like Sora. But he was quieter. Way quieter. She liked it when Sora rambled on and on about stupid stuff. She thought it was cute. Roxas, however, was quiet and reserved. He seemed like the kind that would talk about serious stuff and make serious decisions. Sora wasn't like that.

"Well, you two have fun!" Larxene said, before leaving.

**End Flashback (Namine POV)**

I never had fun around Roxas. I only had fun around Sora. I missed him.

Yet... I come home to find that he doesn't know who I am. How was I supposed to make him remember? I guessed... I had to just accept it and go back. I will find love, but sadly, it won't be who I want it to be.

**Kairi's POV**

I walked slowly down the hall into my bedroom. I sat down on one of the beds, looking at the sketchbook sitting on my roommate's bed. I had moved in earlier with my father, Axel. I wish I could've stayed at home though. That's where Sora was. Riku was there too, but I was more sad that I was away from Sora. Why, you ask? Because I love him, that's why.

I looked up suddenly as my roommate walked into our room. She sat on her bed and looked down. I saw tears drip off her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her.

"I don't want to talk about it anyway. I'm Namine, who are you?" Namine asked.

"Oh, I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you!" I said, reaching out a hand with a smile. She looked up and sent me a terrifying glare.

"_You're _Kairi?" She growled.

"Yes?" I said, confused.

"So... you're that girl that Sora likes..." Namine said slowly.

"Well, we're friends. How do you know Sora?" I asked.

"I heard the organization talking about him... they had plans... to hurt him. I felt sorry for him, and I turned it into anger. Sorry I lashed out at you." Namine apologized.

"It's okay." I said.

Little did I know how badly she was hurting inside...


	5. Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note: This will have SoraxNamine and RoxasxKairi in it. I don't really support RoxasxKairi, but I figured it would work out best.**

**Chapter 4: Remember**

**Namine's POV**

How was I going to cope with the fact that the boy I loved didn't know who I was? Could I make him remember me, or would I have to stay back at the castle forever? I let a few tears slip down my face.

"Oh, Namine! Why are you crying?" I looked up to see Kairi standing there. Maybe it was time to tell her.

"Kairi... I did know Sora. He was my best friend. Mom told me that I had to move here, so I had to leave him behind. I visited him on the day you left. He didn't remember me. The issue is... I love him." I confessed.

"Listen, Nami. I really do feel bad about his forgetting you. But... you need to move on from him. Because... I love him now." Kairi said. I looked at her in horror.

"You love Sora?" I asked.

"Yes. And since he still remembers me, I think you should move on." Kairi said.

"I will make him remember! I loved him first! He's mine!" I growled. I usually didn't get so obsessed with anything, but I was obsessed and determined. I planned to get him first.

"Well at least he didn't forget me! He wouldn't forget me! He loves me!" Kairi growled back. I knew that she wasn't the type to try to hurt another's feelings. She just wanted Sora just as much as I did. But I wouldn't let her have him.

"Whatever!" I said, walking out of the room.

I walked slowly down the hallway.

"He... he forgot me..." I murmured.

"It happens, sweetheart. They forget you." I looked up to see Marluxia.

"I thought he would remember!" I cried out.

"But he never will. You can't make him remember, dear." He said. He sounded sympathetic, but I knew he didn't care.

"He will remember! Just give him some time..." I whispered.

"No he won't." Marluxia said, walking off.

I stared after him. He never cared. Ever. If he had asked me if it hurt, I'd have said that it burns through my very soul and rips my heart out.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I guess they're not home." Riku said, after ringing Kairi's doorbell eighteen times.

"Why wouldn't they be home? Kairi's sick." Sora remarked, half to himself.

"Maybe she's at her grandparents' house?" Riku suggested.

"I don't know." Sora replied. "I just hope she gets better soon."

"Sora!" A girl's voice called.

"Well then, I guess she's back." Sora said, turning around. He gasped to see that it was the blonde haired girl from earlier.

"Sora, hey." She said, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I just ran a very long way." She said, still panting.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name earlier." Sora said.

"I'm Namine." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Namine. I would tell you my name, but it seems you already know it. I do recognize your name though. I think I've heard that name before." Sora said. Namine looked hopeful. Maybe he would remember her!

"Maybe you knew her before you got amnesia. By the way, my name's Riku." Riku said.

"Nice to meet you, Riku. When did you get amnesia?" Namine asked.

"When I was younger. My parents say that I went over to the park one day looking for something and I never found it, but got hit on the head by something." Sora said.

Namine was very happy. She had thought that the organization had something to do with Sora's forgetting her.

"Sora!" Sora turned around to see Kairi running his way. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him, causing them both to fall over.

"Ouch! Gosh Kairi, what are you so excited about?" Sora asked, rubbing his head.

"I'm just happy to see you, silly!" Kairi said in her cute voice.

"Get off me, you goof." Sora laughed.

"Right! Sorry." Kairi apologized, getting off of Sora. "Oh! I see you met Namine."

Sora noticed a slight coldness in her voice, but ignored it anyways.

"Riku! How's it going?" Kairi asked.

"Fine. Where were you anyway?" Riku asked.

"I was with Nami. We're best friends. We're roommates in a boarding school. It's just close enough to walk here. I moved in today." Kairi said.

"Really? Why'd you tell us that you were sick then?" Sora asked.

"Because it was a surprise." Kairi said in her cute voice again.

"Girls! The... uh, principal wants to see you." A voice said quietly.

"Oh! This is Roxas. He goes to our school." Namine said. She turned to Roxas.

"Roxas! This is Sora, Kairi, and Riku!" Namine called.

"Well, we'd better get going." Kairi said, running off towards Roxas.

"See you later Kai! Bye Namine!" Sora called.

"Later!" Riku called.

"...Bye." Namine whispered, before chasing after Kairi.

Namine wished that Sora still called her Nami. She liked that nickname.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I chased Roxas back to the castle. I wondered what the organization wanted. But that wasn't why I was running. I was hoping to get to know the cute boy I was chasing better. He looked similar to Sora, but he kind of looked a little cuter.

I mentally slapped myself. I was fighting with Namine for _Sora._ If I fell for Roxas, I'd be surrendering to Namine. But a new friend wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, Namine? What's Roxas like?" Kairi asked.

"He's quiet and reserved. He'll never say anything stupid. He thinks a lot." Namine said.

"So, he's like Sora's opposite?" Kairi asked.

"Yes."

Kairi sighed. It upset her sometimes how stupid Sora was. He'd always ramble on about stupid things that nobody cared about. He never thought things through. But lately he was a lot quieter. Ever since he discovered something missing from his life.

"Marluxia wants to see you." Roxas said, walking into the castle.

"Ah, you're finally back." Marluxia said.

"You girls should know that there is a strict rule about talking to the outsiders. Leaving is very bad as well. Our leader is upset to find that you both have a crush on an outsider." Kairi and Namine gasped.

"How did he figure that out?" Namine asked.

"He hears and sees everything through his cameras." Marluxia replied.

"He has no right to tell us who we can and can not like! He can't just spy on us either! We don't get all of your personal secrets!" Kairi growled.

"Get used to it. It's in the rules." Marluxia said.

"Rules are stupid anyways!" Kairi said, storming out of the room.

Namine got up angrily and stomped off after Kairi.

"Oh, and Namine." Namine stopped but didn't turn around. "He won't ever remember you."

"I know that he doesn't remember me, and it might be for the best. But I won't stop trying to get him to remember me!" Namine remarked, stomping out of the room.


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note: I have a severe lack of reviews. ****If you read the story, please review! This isn't going to be a very long story, just so you all know. It's probably reaching it's end. The story is rated T for mainly suicidal thoughts. Wow. Longest chapter in this story.**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

**Namine's POV **

I was so mad. Marluxia was going to keep me locked up in this stupid castle as long as he could. But I wasn't going to let him. I was going to do everything I could to remind Sora who his real best friend was. If that didn't work... then I guess I'd just commit suicide. He meant everything to me; I wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Hey, Namine. Come on!" I heard a whisper just outside my window. It was Kairi. I climbed out the window.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, making an appearance.

"Dang it..." Kairi muttered.

"We were leaving to go back home." Namine whispered, looking down.

"Then I'll come with you."

"Um... what?" Kairi asked.

"I know the way around the cameras. I can help you out." Roxas said.

"Really? Oh, thanks Roxie!" Kairi said, hugging him. Roxas groaned.

"Don't call me Roxie."

So Roxas led us away from the castle. It only took about ten minutes to get there. They weren't far away.

"Well, since it's midnight... I suppose the most likely place to find Sora would be at the beach. He loves watching the water under the moonlight." Kairi said. Roxas muttered something that I didn't catch.

"Come on!" Kairi cried, racing down to the beach.

I sped past her and jumped swiftly over the paopu tree in our way. Roxas followed. Just as Kairi was about to jump, she got her foot caught and fell down into the sand. Roxas turned around to help her. I just kept on going since I didn't hear her.

**Kairi's POV**

"Ouch!" I cried as Roxas came back to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No! My ankle hurts!" I cried out again.

Namine was stupid! She just ran right ahead and didn't turn around or anything!

"Here." Roxas picked me up bridal style, causing me to blush.

Roxas carried me through an opening in a bush. When we came out, we were in the middle of a group of paopu trees. They covered the sky, except for in one part, which showed the moon. He laid me down in the middle of the "cave" where I could see the moon.

"This can be our secret place." Roxas said, lying down beside me. I was blushing so badly at this point.

"You know, I think that Sora and Namine belong together." Roxas said.

I was getting a little shocked. Namine had told me that he was the type to be very quiet. He sure wasn't quiet when you got to know him.

"Why?" I asked angrily, realizing what he said.

"Well, first because their personalities fit together. She's lonely, and he feels like he's missing something. He rambles about stupid stuff, she always listens to everyone and never interrupts. They were made for each other." Roxas said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you know so much about Sora?" I asked.

"Well, I did my research when I found out about the two of you fighting over him." Roxas said simply.

"What was your second point?" I asked. Little did I know, that he was very nervous about point 2.

"I think that you and Sora shouldn't be together because... I think you belong with me." Roxas said the last part quietly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Ithinkthatyoubelongwithme." He said a bit louder but quickly.

"Roxas, I can't understand you." I said.

"I think that you belong with me." He said just well enough for me to hear.

"You... I... uh..." I stuttered.

Roxas sat up. I copied his actions. He looked into my eyes, and I could see the blush on his face. His eyes started closing slowly and he started slowly leaning in. I copied those actions too. Before I knew it, our lips met. I never thought I'd be so happy to kiss someone that wasn't Sora.

Roxas ran his hands through my hair, brushing my ear every once in a while, causing me to shiver. I couldn't have loved him more at that moment.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

"Sora!" I cried out as I saw him sitting on a paopu tree. He spun around, startled, and fell right off the tree.

"Oh my gosh! Sora!" I cried, running to his side.

"Ouch." He said simply. I giggled and helped him up.

"You're silly." I said to him.

"You try falling off of a paopu tree." He grumbled. I just giggled more.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I just decided to come out here and see you. Kairi told me how much you like to watch the moonlight on the water." I said.

"Yeah, I like that. It calms me for some reason." Sora said. I knew perfectly well why it calmed him.

Before I had to leave him, Sora and I used to always come down to the beach and lie down beneath the stars. We'd go down there whenever either of us had a bad day, and eventually did it every night. He must've remembered that at the very least.

"Hey, Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that other Namine? Anything about her?" I asked him.

"No, sorry. Why? Do you think it's you?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." I said simply.

"Well, I'd better be getting home. Bye, Nami!" Sora said, walking off.

"Bye, Sora!" I called after him.

I was overly depressed. He obviously would never remember me. I got up and walked off to where I left Roxas and Kairi.

"Kairi, Sora didn't lose his memory on accident." Roxas's voice sounded from within a bush. I silently crept over and listened.

"How did it happen then?" Kairi said.

"Everyone in the organization knows. Marluxia was sent there after Namine left, and he found Sora in the park. He took a rock and threw it at Sora, which knocked him unconscious. Larxene had used a special brainwash tool on Sora's parents to make them think that it was all an accident and make them forget about Namine." Roxas said.

"That's terrible!" Kairi gasped. I gasped as well. I was going to kill that Roxas. He knew all along, and he never told me.

"Roxas." I said as I entered their little "cave."

"Oh! Hi, Namine!" Roxas said nervously.

"I'm going to kill you." I said.

Roxas jumped up and ran off. I got up and chased him. We all knew how fast I ran. I tackled Roxas to the ground and slapped him.

"YOU KNEW ALL ALONG THAT SORA'S AMNESIA WAS BECAUSE OF THE ORGANIZATION AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME!" I screamed.

"I-"

"No! Shut up! That stupid organization ruined everything for me! I can't believe you're a part of it! I loved Sora! I still do! I can't believe you! This is all your fault!" I said, starting to cry.

"Namine... I didn't know-"

"Shut up, Roxas! You and that stupid organization! You ruined my life!" I cried.

"Namine, get away from Roxas." A deep voice said behind me.

"No! He and the ruler of that stupid organization ruined my life! He deserves to suffer!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I was yanked away from Roxas.

"I am Xemnas, leader of the organization. You are to be confined to a new room and not allowed to leave. I did this for your own good. As for you, Roxas. I specifically told you that you had to steal Namine's heart. You disobeyed me and fell in love with Axel's daughter. You are to stay away from her for the rest of your life." Xemnas said.

Roxas and Kairi gasped.

"You can't do that!" Roxas yelled.

"Yes I can. Kairi, you are to be confined to a new room and not allowed to leave as well." Xemnas said. He grabbed Kairi and I by our arms. Roxas followed.

As much as Kairi fought, she couldn't break free. I didn't care enough to try. Xemnas ruined my life. He was going to ruin it even further.

We walked into the castle and Roxas left us. Xemnas led us down a hallway and into a top secret room. Cage-like rooms were lining the walls, going up so high you needed an elevator to reach them. A stone wall with a lock kept a person inside, and it looked just big enough to fit a person. If you were in one, you wouldn't be able to see anything.

Xemnas walked up to some of them and pulled a key out of his pocket. He opened up one of the tiny rooms and shoved Kairi inside. He opened the one next to it and shoved me into it before locking us both in. I couldn't see anything. Just the gray walls around me, the light above my head, the gray floor, and a small hole in the wall just big enough to get food into.

Truth sucks. I just learned that the love of my life received amnesia on purpose and got locked in a jail cell. I wish I still had the option of suicide. I could still starve myself, but that would be painful. I guess I'd just have to suck it up.

I hate the truth.


	7. Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note: The great chapter of remembrance! Short, I know, but I really wanted to update! I think that the next chapter will be the final chapter.**

**NA6425: Yeah... I'm not a very good writer yet. I'm working on it, I've been taking some time to think a little more about this, but I have a lot of other stuff on my mind right now. You're right, her sandals are blue. I was wrong. My mistake. **

**Chapter 6: Memory**

**Sora's POV**

I walked to school with Riku, thinking. Did I know a Namine, or was her name just so common that I thought I did? I didn't think her name was that common though.

"Hey Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Do you think... that you got amnesia... on purpose?" Riku asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Do you think that someone gave you amnesia on purpose? Like, if they hit you with something to make you forget?" Riku asked.

"Well... maybe... but I don't see who would want to give me amnesia." I answered.

"I don't know, but I can't help the feeling that it wasn't an accident." Riku said.

"Who knows. I just don't thing anybody would try to hurt me on purpose." I said, shrugging it off.

A huge whack sounded when something hit me in the head. I fell over, and I heard someone say they were sorry. They sounded far away though.

"SORA!" Riku yelled. I knew he was next to me, but it seemed like he was miles away.

_"Sora! Wait up!" I turned to see a blonde haired girl running towards me._

_"Hey, Nami!" I said. _

_"What do you want to do today?" Namine asked. _

_"I don't know. What do you want to do today?" I asked._

_"Um... let's just hang out down at the beach!" Namine said. I took her hand in mine and we walked down to the beach._

_Namine sat down on a paopu tree, and I joined her._

_"The sunset sure is beautiful." She remarked._

_"Yeah, it is. This reminds me of when we met. I was sitting here, and you were walking down the beach, all alone. I got up and talked to you. It's hard to believe that you were shy, considering how loud you are now." I said. She shoved me._

_"Shut up." She said._

The vision faded away, and a new one appeared.

_I was walking to the park, looking for Namine. She was at my house the night before, and when I woke up, she was gone._

_"Namine!" I called. I looked everywhere. I had already checked her house, and when she wasn't there, she was almost always at the park. If she wasn't, she would've told me._

_I dropped to the ground as something hard collided with my head. I felt dizzy, and soon fell unconscious. _

_"Please, remember me."_

"Namine!" I cried, sitting up. I rubbed my head, feeling a sharp pain.

"What? Sora what's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Namine... I remember... I remember Namine..." I whispered.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Namine... she was a part of my past! I remember her. She left, and her one wish was that I would remember her! Something hit me in the head and I forgot about her! I don't know how my parents forgot her." I said, confused.

"Dude, you failed to grant her only wish. You've got to go find her!" Riku said to me.

"But... I don't know where she is." I said.

"Find her!" Riku said. I nodded, before running off, away from school.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

"Namine, can you hear me?" I heard Kairi's voice say from through the wall. I was shocked that I could hear her.

"Yeah." I said.

"We have to break out of here." Kairi said.

"No dip. What do you think that I've been trying to do?" I snapped. I had been trying to open the door for however long we'd been in there. This was prison.

"Well, I think I know how we can get out." Kairi said. I put my ear against the wall to hear a little better.

"Roxas handed me something on our way here. He slipped it to me while Xemnas wasn't looking. I think it's a communicator device." Kairi said.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Call him!" I said.

"Sheesh. Somebody's in a bad mood." Kairi said.

"Shut up and call Roxas!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay!" She cried.

After that, nothing sounded for a moment.

"Wait, there's only a button on this." I face-palmed.

"Kairi, push the button." I said.

"Oh no! What did I do?" Kairi screamed.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The wall just fell out of place! There's a key on the floor outside of this prison..." Kairi said.

"Kairi, put the key into my door and get me out!" I said. She did so, and I stepped out.

"Yes! Thank goodness for Roxas!" She said. I slapped her.

"That was for being stupid and thinking that it was BAD that you broke us out." I said, walking away. Kairi followed behind me.

I ran out of the castle, seeing the woods directly in front of me. Tall trees shot up out of the ground everywhere. I followed the trail and ran.

Little did I know that Sora was on a different path running back towards the castle to come and find me.


End file.
